Red riding hood
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Albafica descubre que pasear en el bosque encantado no es tan peligroso como el abuelo advirtió. [Defteros x Albafica - Yaoi - AU]
1. Higos

**N/A:** La idea de Albafica caperuzo y Defteros lobo se empezó a cocinar en pláticas fangirl con Kaori cuando en un juego de RPG, ellos leyeron ese cuento. Después Kaori comenzó a hacer dibujos y el asunto quedó totalmente anclado en mi cabeza...

**Advertencia:** Lemon

* * *

**Red riding hood  
I. Higos**

Albafica voltea sobre su hombro. El camino detrás parece despejado. Vuelve la vista al frente, y acomoda la capucha de su capa roja. Debe llegar a casa del abuelo Lugonis antes de que anochezca, y ya los búhos ululan. _Debe_, pero en sus pasos no se nota ninguna prisa, incluso ha circulado senderos dilatando su avance. Intenta escuchar con cuidado cualquier ruido que revele la presencia de la criatura que le salió al camino durante su último viaje a la cabaña del abuelo, quien un millón de veces le ha advertido de la peligrosidad del bosque encantado y los extraños seres que salen de noche; ni hombres ni animales, entes malditos que beben sangre humana.

Por eso, aquella noche que vio aquellos ojos brillar siniestramente en la oscuridad, lo primero que hizo fue tirar el canasto con panes y huir en la dirección opuesta a todo lo que dieran sus piernas.

Acabó tropezando y cayendo entre un rosal. Las espinas lo lastimaron y el «lobo» le dio alcance, pero no fue devorado, aunque por un momento creyó que la lengua repasando su rodilla era preámbulo a convertirse en la cena del animal... Cuando no sucedió más que eso y escuchó gimoteos tímidos, abrió los ojos que había cerrado en espanto y notó que él sólo intentaba curarle las heridas. Tenía grandes orejas peludas y una cola frondosa que movía de lado a lado con lentitud, pero el resto era humano, y en su mirada encontró consciencia y emociones que no podrían pertenecer a una «bestia maldita».

Albafica pasó saliva y vacilantemente acercó la mano hasta su cabeza. El par de orejas azul grisáceo reaccionaron aplastándose hacia atrás, y Albafica mostró una sonrisa temblorosa y aliviada. El «lobo» lo ayudó a salir del zarzal y le trajo la canasta que había rodado perdiéndose entre unas piedras. También engulló ávidamente los panecillos que habían caído entre una aglomeración de setas, mientras Albafica desempolvaba sus ropas.

—Traeré más la próxima vez —prometió Albafica, rascando tras la oreja de su nuevo colmilludo amigo cuando llegó el momento de despedirse. La sonrisa en respuesta dejó mostrar uno de esos caninos que según las leyendas del pueblo destrozaban carne humana.

—Ten cuidado con los cazadores. —Reacomodó su capa y partió en espera del próximo encuentro con la curiosa criatura.

Anhela que se dé hoy, y justamente cuando comienza a resignarse que no será así, un aullido suave despeja sus recuerdos y frena sus pasos. Albafica voltea hacia el matorral cuyas hojas crujen, y una diminuta sonrisa tira de sus labios cuando nota la punta de la cola balanceándose sobre las hojas.

—Te he estado buscando. Espero que te gusten los higos —dice Albafica, sacando el primer panecillo de los que preparó con dicha fruta.

—Me gustan. —Escucha tras el matorral, antes de que una cabeza despeinada se asome con las orejas paradas.


	2. Mañana

**Red riding hood  
II. Mañana**

—¿Horneando otra vez? —El abuelo pregunta, asomado desde el marco de la puerta.

Albafica voltea luciendo un tanto azorado, un mechón celeste queda atrapado sobre su nariz, cuya punta presume una manchita de harina.

—Tenía ingredientes de sobra… —Es su débil excusa. El abuelo Lugonis alza las cejas y sonríe condescendientemente, incrédulo e intrigado.

—Empácame algunos —le pide, negando divertido para sí mismo, antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación. Albafica mira al frente, sobre la masa que sus dedos oprimen entusiastamente, y esconde una sonrisa agachando el rostro. El viaje de su abuelo a ver a su viejo amigo Ilias será extremadamente conveniente.

Esa misma tarde se encuentra repartiendo la tanda de panqués en dos canastas: una que el abuelo se llevará, y otra que Albafica cargará consigo al bosque. Hoy puede ir de noche, el abuelo no se preocupará esperándole. Quizás, incluso, puede traer al lobo a casa. Empaca también un gran frasco con leche.

Después de despedirse del abuelo, prometerle que cuidará la casa y será precavido durante sus excursiones al bosque, Albafica espera los diez minutos necesarios para que la cabaña deje de verse desde el sendero, y sale rápidamente, caperuza bien puesta y canasta sujeta firmemente entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, la confianza de sus primeros pasos se pierde conforme la oscuridad crece, tornándose abrumadura y haciéndole sentir perdido en un lugar usualmente familiar. Nunca se había adentrado al bosque tan tarde, los ruidos de animales y el viento que arrecia meciendo las ramas comienzan a bombardear sus sentidos inyéctandole miedo. Le cuesta creer el ambiente tétrico que el lugar puede adquirir con sólo algunos tintes oscuros... Le cuesta creer también que el lobo pueda dormir aquí cómodamente.

La sombría atmósfera no debería sorprenderle. Es un bosque maldito, después de todo. No todas las bestias son apacibles como el lobo que él conoce… Se ha arriesgado de más y no tiene el motivo claro. Le gusta ayudar el lobo y proporcionarle comida; resulta que no es muy bueno cazando, su hermano solía hacerlo por él hasta antes de que los cazadores… hicieran lo que ellos hacen.

Aun con el nudo en su garganta, pasa saliva. Frunce levemente las cejas y continúa el camino con la mayor entereza posible. No va a dejarse intimidar por un sitio en donde camina frecuentemente. Tampoco quiere seguir pensando en por qué hace tanto por Defteros; hornearle panecillos y buscarlo para pasar ratos con él se ha vuelto una pequeña obsesión. O no tan pequeña, quizás. Pero es que él siempre le pregunta «¿Mañana?» en cuanto le nota intenciones de partir. Y al ver esas orejas aplanándose con tímida esperanza, Albafica no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir y confirmar: «Mañana».

Da un respingo cuando una ráfaga fuerte le empuja la capucha de la caperuza. Mira hacia el cielo, cayendo en cuenta de la amenaza de tormenta. La luna llena apenas si se deja ver por instantes entre nubes invasoras. Albafica suelta un suspiro contrariado. La posibilidad de lluvia casi le convence de hacer lo sensato y dejar el encuentro con el lobo para otro día...

El repentino aullido le empuja a seguir.


	3. Chocolate

**Red riding hood  
III. Chocolate**_**  
**_

Albafica no tiene que buscar más. Es Defteros quien llega ante él, revelado por el tenue brillo de sus ojos entre los matorrales. De no haberlo escuchado aullar minutos atrás, Albafica habría tenido toda razón para asustarse por la mirada de apariencia engañosamente amenazante.

—Sígueme —dice Defteros, irguiéndose para llegar al lado de Albafica. Sus garras se hunden levemente cuando le sujeta el brazo y, en un gesto que se ha hecho costumbre, acerca la nariz hacia su cabeza y olfatea libremente durante algunos momentos, bajo la mirada confusa del menor y su inevitable bochorno.

Con la misma frescura se da la vuelta y conduce el camino, adelantándose varios metros. Albafica intenta trotar tras él, pero en esta noche especialmente oscura y ventosa es imposible. Se detiene, resopla quitándose cabello de la cara, y lo llama en un tono frustrado:

—¡Defteros, espera! —Sólo necesita aguardar unos segundos para tener la imponente presencia a un paso, mirándole interrogantemente. Albafica respira un poco más tranquilo y alcanza la mano de Defteros. Al instante se sorprende, porque nunca la había sentido así; ahora puede medir la diferencia entre el tamaño de sus dedos mientras los enlaza pausadamente, apreciando la sorpresa de Defteros, quien de modo vacilante se acopla al acomodo, fijando su intensa mirada sobre la unión de manos.

—No puedo seguirte así… —explica Albafica en un murmullo, distraído por la sensación levemente rasposa de las uñas de Defteros sobre el dorso de su mano.

Defteros asiente, suelta un pequeño gruñido de comprensión y vuelve a caminar. Al cabo de unas zancadas, Albafica sonríe a medias, divertido por la notable tensión del otro. Supone que le incomoda verse atado a su velocidad y tener que andar completamente erguido. Es muy alto, piensa al alzar la mirada hasta su cabeza de alborotado cabello azul. Y necesita pantalones nuevos, piensa al bajar la vista y notar los extremos desgastados. Según le contó, su hermano era quien solía robar ropa para ellos, de manera que no pasaran demasiado frío. Defteros no es propiamente un lobo, lo cual le hace pensar a Albafica que en realidad no tendría por qué haber vivido como monstruo en el bosque todo este tiempo.

Se detienen en la boca de una cueva. Albafica se asoma sintiéndose poco convencido de entrar ya que no logra divisar nada dentro, pero las primeras gotas de lluvia fuerzan su elección. Defteros deja ir su mano una vez que avanzan algunos metros, y se aleja para remover un montón de hojarasca. Albafica enarca una ceja cuando Defteros mueve su cabeza invitándolo allí. Sonríe incrédulamente. No va a dormir sobre una pila de hoja seca y sucia.

Suspirando, se sienta en el área del piso más despejada que encuentra, sin lodo ni piedras. Apoya la espalda en la dura pared de la cueva, y busca un par de panes de la canasta, uno de los cuales ofrece a Defteros con la mano extendida.

El lobo acude a él de inmediato, ni siquiera tiene tiempo de ofenderse al haber visto su lecho despreciado. Albafica se pregunta si Defteros siquiera puede sentir algo así; hasta ahora le ha notado emociones muy simples e instintivas, por ello mismo encantadoras. Como la manera en que demuestra su agradecimiento, no sólo con movimientos involuntarios de sus orejas y cola, sino al arrimarse, olfatear curioso, a veces lamer su mano o su mejilla.

Antes de darle el pastelillo, Albafica le retira el envoltorio y le entrega ambas cosas a Defteros, quien tras engullir el pan muestra un gesto sorprendido.

—Sabe diferente.

—Es de chocolate. —Por la manera en que Defteros se relame los labios, Albafica concluye que le gustó. Sonríe internamente, felicitándose por su decisión de haber gastado un poco más al comprar dicho ingrediente.

De repente, Defteros se apura a otro lado de la cueva con el papelillo. Albafica se levanta y lo sigue, intrigado por descubrir lo que aquél esconde en un hoyo entre las piedras. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando, con la ayuda de la luz que se cuela de los relámpagos, logra ver la colección de papelitos rojos con puntos blancos en los que suele envolver sus panecillos. Defteros siempre los metía en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero Albafica nunca había entendido la razón.

—¿Para qué los guardas? —Su pregunta le gana una mirada directa y penetrante de parte del lobo acuclillado.

—Para tenerlos —dice Defteros, antes de dirigirse de vuelta a donde yace la canasta—. Por el color.

Los labios de Albafica se tuercen en un gesto enternecido. Vuelve con él y toma asiento otra vez para compartir la cena. Se asegura de beber suficiente leche antes de pasar el bote a Defteros y ver el líquido desaparecer en unos cuantos tragos largos.

Un rato después, ya que el escándalo de la lluvia se ha vuelto monótono y solo quedan migas en el fondo de la canasta, Defteros bosteza ruidosamente y se echa al lado de Albafica, acurrucándose hasta recargar la cabeza en sus muslos. Inicialmente desconcertado, el muchacho observa con gran interés los pequeños tics en las orejas felpudas y los colmillos que se alcanzan a ver de los labios relajados y entreabiertos.

Después de algunos minutos, se hace evidente que Defteros no se moverá de allí. Albafica sonríe apaciblemente, cansado pero conforme por cómo ha resultado la inusual noche, y reposa la mano sobre los cabellos enmarañados de Defteros, cerca de una oreja para acariciar ocasionalmente.

Aunque la cueva no es de su particular agrado, agradece su función como refugio, y es un nuevo detalle sobre Defteros; uno bastante importante. Sin poder adormilarse debido a los intensos ruidos de la tormenta, Albafica ocupa el tiempo mirando alrededor con atención, tratando de retar la oscuridad y aprender todo lo posible sobre el hábitat de su silvestre amigo, mientras éste ronca y gimotea en sueños.


	4. Libre

**Red riding hood  
IV. Libre**_  
_

No hay mucho qué hacer en la cabaña, si limpia a diario es sólo por ocuparse en algo además de pensar constantemente en Defteros. Han pasado un par de días desde su estadía en la cueva, y cada hora de ellos la ha gastado reflexionando en que su vida al presente se resume a hornear panecillos y acaricias orejas lobunas.

La comisura de sus labios se contrae en un gesto contrariado. Después de pulir el vidrio de la vitrina, Albafica se ocupa en reorganizar las botellas de vino del abuelo. Nada ayuda a calmar su inquietud. Defteros no es sólo una criatura a la que alimenta; durante la mañana después de la tormenta fue contuntendemente obvio la fuerte influencia que aquél ahora ostenta sobre su existencia.

Ir al río le sonó a buena idea para calmar la sed y lavarse las manos y cara, hasta que Defteros de la nada decidió quitarse los pantalones justo frente a él y echarse al agua. No había estado preparado para ver su imponente desnudez, pero el verdadero aprieto surgió cuando Defteros dejó de juguetear en el agua, volteó hacia él con las orejas en alto y la mirada intrigada, y salió del río para ir a buscarlo.

Los ojos de Albafica adquirieron un destello salvaje al tener a Defteros justo frente a él, y por unos momentos sus ojos no hallaron un lugar específico al que sostenerse. Siguieron un mechón húmedo pegado a su cuello, y luego la hilera de gotas que escurría a partir de allí y a través del abdomen moreno. Su atención continuó descendiendo sin que él atinara a disimular nada. Con la falta de pudor de Defteros, Albafica se sintió corto de opciones además de contener la respiración, abrir los ojos en exceso y enrojecer casi al tono de su caperuza.

—Entra al agua —dijo el mayor, alzando las manos para empujarle la caperuza. Albafica reaccionó con un respingo y sujetó la abotonadura de su camisa antes de que Defteros comenzara a jalarla.

—No es buena idea —logró decir con una pizca de entereza—. Todavía hace frío. Me bañaré en casa.

Defteros ladeó la cabeza como muestra de incomprensión; había tenido en mente recreación, no baño. Albafica tenía bastante con sus propios pensamientos encarrilados como para encima interpretar los del otro, así que optó por cambiar abruptamente el tema y prometerle panecillos de desayuno si lo encaminaba hasta la cabaña.

Hoy lo verá de nuevo. Defteros dijo que lo llevaría a un claro de flores bien oculto en lo profundo del bosque. Y él tendrá que hallar la manera de dejar de pensar en Defteros en este nuevo tono… abrasante y preocupante.

La botella se suelta de sus manos, estrellándose en el piso con un gran escándalo, aunque nada que supere la mezcla de gemidos, aullidos y fuertes arañazos a la puerta. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Albafica se aleja a toda prisa del charco creciente de vino en el piso, y abre la puerta sin dudar. Defteros se precipita dentro sin equilibrio alguno, cayendo sin fuerzas y pesadamente contra el suelo.

Dos segundos de pasmo es todo lo que Albafica se permite antes de atender la urgencia primaria de limpiar y curar a Defteros. Cierra la puerta, se arrodilla junto a él, y revisa por encima las múltiples heridas que porta y que se superponen a cicatrices antiguas.

—¿Cazadores? —La primera respuesta es un leve gruñido y el gesto abiertamente disgustado en su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Sus perros…

Albafica traga el nudo en su garganta. Los perros le dejaron mordidas y arañazos sangrientos, pero si un cazador hubiese logrado tenerlo en la mira… Prefiere ahuyentar la sombría idea, a la vez que evita calcular cuánto tiempo pudo haber estado huyendo. Sabe que debió sentirse absolutamente acorralado para elegir venir aquí (algo a lo que siempre se había negado).

—Vamos a mi habitación. —Lo ayuda a levantarse tratando de evitar presionar las heridas más notables. Al llegar a su cuarto, lamenta de antemano el destino de su edredón, pero no duda en dejar que Defteros encuentre un poco de comodidad sobre él.

Defteros no se entera de mucho durante los siguientes minutos. Debilitado por la persecusión y las heridas, se queda quieto y con los ojos cerrados, respirando trabajosamente y captando su alrededor con su agudo oído mientras sobrelleva las molestias de su apaleado cuerpo. Parpadea dos veces seguidas antes de entreabrir los ojos en cuanto nota que Albafica vuelve. Mueve la cabeza, probando la extrañeza de la mullida almohada, y se acomoda sobre su costado para dar espacio a que el otro se siente a su lado.

—Será mejor que te quedes algunos días aquí, hasta que te recuperes. Mi abuelo está de viaje —explica Albafica, justo antes de comenzar la tarea de limpiar los raspones y cortadas de Defteros con un paño húmedo. Junto a sus muslos descansa un recipiente con agua tibia que pronto acaba coloréandose de mugre y sangre, por lo que se levanta a cambiarla repetidamente.

Defteros lo observa en silencio, y más pensativo de lo que acostumbra. Albafica presiente que no es sólo debido a la fatiga. Nota las pupilas de aquél siguiendo cada movimiento de sus manos, y a propósito se demora un poco más frotando el paño sobre un raspón en su hombro, confirmando que los ojos de Defteros cazan sus dedos con atención desmedida y febril.

—¿Estás bien?

Defteros aparta la vista hacia el suave edredón blanco que ahora tiene manchones de tierra y sangre, y niega lentamente con la cabeza. Una de sus manos se arrastra pesada sobre el colchón hasta posarse sobre el muslo de Albafica, donde presiona las largas y puntiagudas uñas con una insistencia especial cuyo significado permanece incierto para el muchacho que lo observa atentamente.

—No quiero hacerlo más… esconderme y correr de ellos.

Albafica mantiene su mano quieta un momento. Cuando vuelve a moverla, es con mayor sutilidad, y sus dedos buscan sobrepasar el paño para dejar pequeños roces sobre la piel acanelada de Defteros.

—Tampoco quiero que lo hagas. —Al escucharse a sí mismo, un nuevo impulso lo sorprende. Antes de arrepentirse, deja el recipiente y la tela en el piso, y con mucho cuidado y vacilación, se tiende sobre la cama acomodándose de frente a Defteros. Sus miradas se encuentran con un chispeo inseguro antes de que Albafica lleve las manos hasta la cabeza azulada, una para refugiar entre el espeso flequillo, otra para rodear una tersa oreja y rascar suavemente detrás.

—Pero no te gustaría quedarte aquí, ¿cierto?... —Albafica lo dice con una sonrisa tenue. Incluso si convenciera al abuelo de acoger a Defteros, está seguro de que el mismo Defteros necesitaría escapar y volver a convertirse en uno con el bosque en el que creció. Albafica odiaría asfixiar su libertad del modo en que los cazadores hacen, incluso si significa tener que preocuparse ininterrumpidamente por su bienestar.

Lo más que puede hacer ya acaba de hacerlo, dejando a su disposición la limitada seguridad que su casa y su compañía pueden otorgar. No sabe con certeza si Defteros comprende los sentimientos que habitan tras su ofrecimiento, pero por la forma en que se acurruca buscando respirar entre sus cabellos, supone que se da una idea...


	5. Más higos

**Red riding hood  
V. Más higos**

El repetitivo sonidito del cuchillo contra la tabla de picar se detiene.

—¿Quieres? —Albafica extiende la mano hacia abajo, ofreciendo un trozo de higo al lobo que aguarda sentado a sus pies, recargando la espalda contra la barra de la cocina.

Defteros voltea, con su nariz roza la muñeca de Albafica y olfatea un par de veces antes de atrapar el trocito de higo recién picado entre sus labios y masticarlo animadamente. Albafica sonríe satisfecho por su reacción, pero el gesto se interrumpe drásticamente cuando Defteros, en agradecimiento, lame las puntas de sus dedos.

No es la primera vez que hace algo así, pero desde un tiempo hacia acá, para Albafica ha cambiado el tono inocente de cada contacto. No puede evitar tensarse y sentir su sangre correr más rápido cuando una muestra de _¿afecto?_ por parte del otro lo sorprende. Su lógica no para de recordarle leyendas macabras que ha escuchado desde niño. Lo que Defteros es... Él ha descubierto algo distinto, ¿pero cómo confíar por completo en su propia percepción si siente a su cerebro cual budín en presencia del otro?

—Ya tienes hambre… —murmura un poco fuera de sí cuando la lengua de Defteros es reemplazada por sus dientes, que aprietan y tiran de su dedo índice. Defteros no parece escucharlo, y al notar que se arrodilla acercándose e intenta lamer y morder más, Albafica recupera su mano y suspira nerviosamente. Al sentir la mirada extrañada de Defteros sobre sí, decide regalarle una corta caricia de consolación sobre su cabeza, justo en medio de sus orejas.

—Tendremos que esperar un poco más.

Se lava las manos y vuelve a concentrarse en terminar la preparación de panecillos. Desde que Defteros se ha quedado en la cabaña, apenas si han dejado descansar el viejo horno. No obstante, la compañía de Defteros ha sido enteramente disfrutable, si bien inquietante en gran medida, en especial mientras comparten la cama durante las noches y Albafica no puede dejar de sentir todo lo que es Defteros; su fuerte calidez, el aroma a bosque entremezclado con la dulzura de los postres a los que se ha hecho adicto, el tacto estremecedor de sus filosas uñas y los ronquidos mientras duerme. La apreciación de cada detalle le roba a Albafica horas de sueño, pero le satisface más de lo que puede admitir ser el único que conozca a Defteros de esta manera.

Después de dejar la bandeja horneando, sacude sus manos y voltea hacia Defteros, quien continúa sentado en el suelo, pero no lo observa más, sino que sigue el camino de una mosca que vuela. La punta de su cola se mueve lentamente de un lado a otro sin que aquél parezca darse cuenta. Aguantándose una sonrisa, Albafica llega junto a él y se acuclilla, aprovechando a mirar de cerca las cicatrices de sus más recientes heridas.

—¿Quieres salir un rato? Debes estar aburrido… —Se retracta mentalmente de sus palabras cuando la mirada de Defteros, repentinamente encendida, se posa sobre su rostro.

Un segundo después, lo principal dentro del campo de visión de Albafica es el techo. Tarda un momento en registrar que Defteros lo ha empujado contra el suelo sin más, y que ahora se encuentra a gatas encima de su cuerpo, atrapándolo con sus extremidades y agitando la cola en espera de una reacción. Cuando ésta no se da en los siguientes cinco segundos, Defteros se acerca a morderle velozmente la barbilla.

—¡Ey! ¿qué..? ¿qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta Albafica, batiendo las manos en un intento incompleto de levantarse.

Defteros ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño, alzando las orejas. Finalmente capta que Albafica no lo entiende. Tiene ganas de jugar. Baja la cabeza una vez más, esta vez empuja la frente contra su mejilla, soltando un gruñidito antes de buscar lamer su lunar. Una pequeña risa confusa surge espontáneamente de la garganta de Albafica, mientras lleva las manos hasta la cabeza de Defteros y aplasta sus orejas con caricias. Después lo sujeta firme, deslizando los dedos profundamente entre sus cabellos, y mueve su propio rostro en un nuevo ángulo.

—Defteros. —Su tono ligeramente serio le pide atención. Su sonrisa apenas presente le transmite confianza. La curiosidad en los ojos de Defteros es reemplazada en un instante por la sorpresa del beso sobre sus labios. Albafica termina de curvar los suyos, cierra los ojos despidiendo sus dudas, y respira hondo el aroma a higos que se ha vuelto característico de Defteros.

Es una criatura mágica, no maldita, piensa Albafica, conforme sus temores se filtran descontaminando la realidad.


	6. La cena

**Red riding hood  
VI. La cena**

Defteros entiende que Albafica no quiere jugar. No tiene tiempo a sentirse decepcionado, no cuando sus labios reciben caricias suaves y estremecedoras que reencauzan sus instintos velozmente. Y no está en su naturaleza detenerse a cuestionar la diferencia entre la forma sugestiva en que los dedos de Albafica arañan su nuca, a las muchas otras veces que le ha dado palmaditas en la cabeza o acariciado sus orejas sólo como un gesto amistoso.

Parpadea y mueve su lengua, buscando probar la boca del otro. Inevitablemente, los colmillos se involucran; Defteros no pierde tiempo en empezar a mordisquear y chupar, enrojeciendo rápidamente los labios de Albafica, quien premia sus acciones apretando la base de sus orejas y rascando detrás en un punto que le hace ladear la cabeza y retorcerse erizado. Cuando el menor remueve sus piernas, y Defteros siente el toque de sus rodillas apretando a los lados de su cadera, un impulso relámpago le hace empujar su cuerpo y descubrir al instante que es algo que quiere seguir haciendo.

Con la siguiente fricción, Albafica gime, causando un tic en las orejas de Defteros y el crecimiento de un hambre que no tiene nada que ver con su repostería. Albafica se admite momentáneamente asustado cuando las garras de Defteros se hunden en su pecho. Se queda quieto, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que escucha el sonido de tela rasgándose y exhala aliviado, en parte...

Defteros no planea devorarlo. No en el estricto sentido de la palabra, al menos, si bien el comportamiento de sus labios le hace enarcar una ceja, divertido con aquella cuestión. Defteros mordisquea y succiona ávidamente su cuello, dejando lamidas sobre cada mancha roja que crea, con mayor efusividad cuando sus colmillos rompen accidentalmente la piel. A Defteros desde un principio le gustó el olor y sabor de Albafica, pero no se le había ocurrido que pudiera tener tanto de ello.

—Defteros… ¿sabes lo que haces? —La voz corta de aliento distrae por un momento a Defteros, cuyas orejas se baten de adelante hacia atrás durante el segundo que tarda en dirigir sus ojos hacia el rostro de Albafica.

—Te muerdo —dice, agachando la cara para llevar a cabo dicha acción sobre un pezón rodeado de tela desgarrada.

—Rompo esto. —Frunce el ceño al sentir sus garras trabadas en la camisa ya casi hecha harapos. Vuelve a tomar control y continúa arañando, en ocasiones raspando la piel más allá de su intención y dejando caminillos rojizos. Cuando ello sucede, Albafica arquea la espalda y se queja apretando los dientes, más por sorpresa ante lo poco que le disgusta el dolor que por el dolor mismo. Sus manos se empeñan en alcanzar más de la amplia espalda de Defteros y lo jalan contra sí, buscando nuevos roces contra él conforme se siente más cercano a la desnudez. Alza el cuello para apretar besos a los lados de su cuello y devolver siquiera en parte las succiones y mordidas. Sólo una pizca de lucidez le hace reaccionar en cuanto percibe las intenciones de Defteros de destazar la única prenda que le queda.

—No, eso no. —Pasa saliva y relame sus labios, con una mano torpe se afloja la cinta roja alrededor de su cuello para que no estorbe—. Es un regalo.

De su abuelo. Pero realmente no quiere mencionar a su abuelo y recordar que se encuentra desnudo en su cocina con un hambriento lobo encima.

Con un gruñido voraz, Defteros vuelve al ataque de su piel y se distrae largamente en degustar su tórax, dejar marcas de dientes y chupetear con entusiasmo. Entre escalofríos y la inescapable necesidad de retorcerse cuando aquél ocupa fuerza de más, Albafica se adelanta a aflojarle los pantalones antes de que la única prenda de Defteros termine tan inservible como las propias.

En en esa compartida desnudez que finalmente comienza a repensar sus acciones. Más bien, a planear cómo va a darle sentido a esto después. _«Abuelo, él no es una mascota… ni un lobo feroz»._

—¡Ow! —Defteros lo agarra de imprevisto con un mordisco en el interior de su muslo. La inmediata caricia de su lengua es más gentil y poderosa, sus ojos ruedan hacia atrás antes de cerrarse y un jadeo escapa de sus labios a causa de la repentina subida de calor. Había sido gradual hasta el momento, pero ahora que Defteros ha hallado entretención en medio de sus piernas, el incendio personal de Albafica comienza a tornarse asfixiante.

—N-no muerdas ahí —advierte tembloroso, lanzando la mirada hacia abajo. Defteros no da señal de escucharlo, pero parece haberlo hecho, pues Albafica no se lleva ninguna dolorosa sorpresa. Defteros lo sorprende de otro modo, sacándole un gemido inesperadamente agudo cuando su lengua busca traviesa entre sus glúteos.

Y como a Defteros le intriga el sonido, hace lo necesario para su repetición; su lengua empuja, rodea y cosquillea sin vacilación alguna, su boca viaja libremente de arriba abajo para probar las distintas texturas —de suavidad a dureza sobre piel tensa y enrojecida—, y los nuevos olores y sabores que acompañan la excitación de Albafica. En cierto momento, no puede evitar un pequeño roce de su colmillo sobre la cabeza de su pene, con lo que el menor se sobresalta y le aprieta las orejas. A Defteros no le queda claro si fue una reacción positiva o negativa, pero sigue probando a sus anchas y busca de nuevo apretar su lengua contra la entrada al cuerpo de aquél, satisfecho por la manera en que lo siente víctima de espasmos, y por los sonidos de su respiración dificultada espolvoreada con gemidos.

Se detiene al sentir un tirón fuerte a su oreja izquierda. Alza la mirada, pegando la mejilla a la erección del menor para sacar la lengua y lamer por el costado, mientras observa curioso la expresión ofuscada que aquél le dirige. Los muslos de Albafica tiemblan y se aprietan a los lados de su cabeza durante los segundos en que el joven se debate entre permitir que Defteros lo deshaga de esa forma, u obedecer otra urgente petición de su cuerpo. La mirada voraz y expectante de Defteros estimula su decisión.

La capa ya arrugada se muestra en peligro de soltarse del todo cuando Albafica comienza a moverse torpemente para voltear, apoyándose en un antebrazo y rodillas, mientras estira una mano detrás para arañar una pierna de Defteros a manera de llamado.

El cuerpo fuerte y caliente que siente sobre su espalda segundos después, le inspira un sonido cercano a un ronroneo. Defteros muerde su hombro, luego su oreja sonrojada, resopla entre sus cabellos y gruñe constantemente mientras arrastra las garras sobre su abdomen y caderas y se balancea contra él. Albafica responde al movimiento, sintiendo chispas correr a lo largo de su espalda con cada roce del miembro de Defteros contra sus glúteos o muslos. Separa las piernas y gime ansioso hasta que Defteros decide internarse en él con predecible impulsividad. Sin embargo, no actúa con la total brusquedad que Albafica esperaba. Al menos al principio se ve detenido apenas tras entrar, gimotea y aprieta las uñas hasta sacar gotitas de sangre. Albafica se imagina a sí mismo lleno de arañazos y mordidas, y no le molesta ni una pizca.

El siguiente empujón casi lo aplasta contra el piso. Sus codos y rodillas arden, cada fricción con Defteros también arde, bajo sus párpados casi cerrados una sensación similar lo hace lagrimear, y en la punta de su miembro se concentra la flama más intensa. Albafica alcanza entre sus piernas con dedos trémulos que resbalan sobre su glande húmedo, y aprieta y tira en el único ritmo —desatinado— que las embestidas de Defteros le permiten. Son cada vez más raudas y potentes, con Defteros lanzando gruñidos primitivos y mordidas desesperadas a su espalda; todo él entregado a su naturaleza carnívora. Albafica se alarma por un segundo al pensar en la caperuza, antes de sentirla arrugada bajo uno de sus brazos. Con suerte no la habrá roto…, pero es una preocupación que se diluye en la dolorosa delicia del orgasmo.

No está seguro en qué momento exacto se derrite contra el piso, todos sus sentidos se consagran a percibir la tensión y el calor del cuerpo de Defteros al eyacular, arremetiendo contra él hasta el último momento y quedándose ahí, felizmente apretado.

Defteros hunde la nariz contra su cuello y deja lamidas apacibles sobre las pequeñas heridas causadas, robándose gotitas de sudor.

—Otra vez —pide roncamente. Por el tono en que lo dice y la postura de sus orejas, Albafica asume que debe estar meneando la cola de gusto.

—¿Eh?... Más tarde. —Sonríe débilmente, la punta de su lengua sale a humedecer sus labios. Defteros lo toma como invitación a besarle sin finura, dientes y lengua incluidos como siempre. Albafica responde a lo mejor de sus capacidades dentro de su estupor, y suspira fatigado al notar que Defteros no planea descansar, pues vuelve a frotar labios y nariz contra la piel de su nuca y remueve todo su cuerpo en leves oscilaciones queriendo crear nueva electricidad.

Albafica suelta un pequeño jadeo antes de comenzar a darse la vuelta con cuidado, pensando en cómo apaciguar a Defteros…, hasta que éste alza la nariz de entre sus cabellos y olfatea el aire con pueril interés.

Los panecillos están listos.

**&end?**


End file.
